


The Magic Within

by Lukey_Lashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Animagus, Bad Parents, Calum's a dick in the beginning, Fluff, Gryffindor Ashton, Homophobia, Hufflepuff Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Luke's a cinnamon roll, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Ravenclaw Calum, Slytherin Michael, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukey_Lashton/pseuds/Lukey_Lashton
Summary: Hogwarts is a wonderful place filled with magic, quidditch, feasts, a strange force trying to kill you, the usual.





	

Michael’s head slumped against the window of the train compartment. After last night he was exhausted both mentally and physically. Luckily it had only taken a flick of his wand to stow his cases away. The door had slid open and closed as quietly as possible but his sensitive ears picked it up. Michael could hear small shuffling sounds before a stifled squeak sounded in the quiet compartment. It was much louder to the older wizard though and his green eyes popped open for a moment to glare at the lanky blond who bashfully blushed in response. He didn’t respond to the glare but finished putting his trunks away before taking off the black robes he was wearing and folding them up. Underneath he was wearing a grey and black sweater with black jeans. Michael closed his tired eyes again as Luke sat down next to him.

“I can get you something off the trolley if you want?” Luke’s voice was hushed, quiet enough that it wasn’t harmful to Michael’s ears. He nodded once and felt the seat shift before Luke was sliding out of the compartment quietly. Michael sighed, relishing a bit in the silence as the train moved down the tracks.  The silence was short-lived though as the door opened loudly. His eyes snapped open in alarm because Luke _never_ made that much noise. The Hufflepuff was always quiet with his natural shyness.

“Mind if we sit here, everywhere else is full.” A cheery voice that was much too loud for Michaels taste spoke. His hands clenched to stop from flinching and he nodded. The curly haired boy smiled and sat down, his friend sitting down with a book in his dark hands. Michael glanced over and then did a double-take because that most certainly not was his ex-best friend. The famous Ravenclaw chaser smiled softly before opening his book. Michael’s sensitive ears could pick up the other boys fingers skimming over the page until the compartment door slid open a little bit louder and Luke came in with his brows knitted and chest rising a little quicker than usual.

“Sorry, there were a few Gryffindors who don’t particularly like me so I came back.” Luke hadn’t acknowledged the other two boys in the compartment, and jumped when he turned around. His cheeks went beet red and sat down promptly. “Hi,” he spoke softly, blue eyes drifting to the floor. Michael looked over to his best friend despite feeling exhausted and gave him a puzzled look. Luke went a little redder in the face and began picking at a string on his sweater.

“Hi, I’m Ashton, Ashton Irwin.” The curly haired lad stuck his hand out for Luke to shake. The blond shook it timidly and Michael finally recognized Ashton. He was the Gryffindor seeker that Luke has fawned over since third year.

“I-I’m Luke,” Michael rested himself back against the wall, “th-this is my friend Michael.” Luke quickly retracted his hand and fiddled with a string on his sweater. A silence filled the compartment but every few minutes or so Michael could feel Luke shuffle, anxiety rolling off of him. He felt for the boy, knowing that the new people in their compartment meant the younger wouldn’t relax and finally decompress so he’d be ready for the feast. He let his green eyes open once again and looked over at Luke. His hands were making little nervous ticks as his leg bounced up and down.

“Luke,” he spoke up, not caring about the attention from the other two, “Come with me.” He exited the compartment with Luke trailing behind. After closing the door Michael guided Luke to the back of the train car where the prying eyes of other students couldn’t look. “You okay Luke?” He opened his arms, closing them around the lanky blond who seemed to relax slightly. Luke’s arms folded around Michael loosely, his breathing a little too sharp for comfort.

“Sorry,” Michael hushed Luke and tightened his tired arms around his best friend.

“Not your fault, wanna skip the feast and just go to your common room?”

“Yea,” Luke shook a bit as his breathing slowed to a normal pace. He pulled away and smiled a little. “Sorry, you’re dealing with your own shit you don’t need mine too.” Michael snorted and shook his head.

“When will you learn that you’re my best friend; I’m dealing with your shit whether you want to or not.”  He slung his arm around Luke, making sure the younger wizard was okay. “Do you wanna go back or find the trolley lady?”

“What about the Gryffindor’s?” Michael brandished his walnut wand and smirked at Luke.

“Let them try and fuck with my best friend.” Luke smiled a bit as the two of them walked down the aisle.

By the time they got back to their  compartment the other two wizards had already finished putting their robes on. Michael summoned their robes and handed the yellow and black one to Luke. “So where were you two this whole time?” Calum spoke up, a bookmark placed near the end of the novel.

“None of your business, Hood.” Michael snapped, feeling better after getting food in his system.

“So you’re a Hufflepuff and you’re best friends with a Slytherin. Doesn’t that conflict with like your houses by-laws or some shit?” The Maori questioned while glaring at Michael.

“N-n-no? We encourage having friends in o-other houses.” Luke glanced between the two, highly confused by the tension between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

“Huh, must be again Slytherin’s then but they probably made an exception since your family is a bunch of  muggle-hating freaks.” Michael raised his wand, anger flaring in his eyes.

“Woah, hey calm down!” Ashton jumped up, wand sliding into his hand.

“Apologize,” Michael demanded, unflinching. “Apologize to Luke now or I hex you!” Calum laughed a bit and looked over at the Hufflepuff whose hands had started to twitch.

“Why cause I said what everyone else already knows?” Michael’s grip tightened, a nasty curse on the edge of his lips. Ashton stepped back a bit from Calum but didn’t let go of his wand.

“Mi-Mikey it’s fine, let’s just go.” The youngest spoke up quietly. Michael looked over to his friend and pointed his wand away from Calum to summon his and Luke’s luggage. Luke left the compartment promptly followed by Michael who entered after a moment.

“Fuck you Calum,” then he left with a swish of his robes. Ashton sighed and sat where the duo had been sitting, giving Calum an unimpressed look.

“What?”

“You were kind of a dick Cal.”

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true,” he huffed.

“So? You can’t pick who raised you.” The train began to slow and Ashton stood up to grab his bag. “I’ll see you after the feast at the Quidditch Pitch?”

“Yeah, who’s bringing the fire whiskey?” Ashton laughed and smiled at his friend.

“Some seventh years I think.” He flashed a smile before walking out. He exited the train with a smile and caught sight of Michael and Luke. The Slytherin had his arm slung around the younger, using himself to guide their way through the crowd of students. Something panged in Ashton’s gut as he watched Michael tighten his grip on Luke as first years rushed past them. He stood there for a moment before shrugging the feeling off and continuing down the path to the carriages.


End file.
